


And That Was That

by Literasoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literasoul/pseuds/Literasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe their first Christmas together wasn't ideal, it was quite the adventure, but at least the ones that followed were full of good cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was That

**Author's Note:**

> First, completed, work that I decided to put on this account -and what better first work than a holiday fic during the holidays?
> 
> Thanks in advanced for any/all Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks -and regardless of what you do or don't celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful next couple of days!

“This is...is the wo-worst Chrisssmas ever...” Stiles growled, teeth chattering, as he pulled himself out of the cold lake and onto the snow covered bank. Gripping a handful of pussy-willows Stiles managed to get on to his feet and started to shuffle over to his jeep, or what was left of it anyway. A choked off whine escaped his lips as he reached cold fingers towards the overturned vehicle, skin almost the same shade as the paint, but Stiles was hoping out that it was just a trick of the fading light –he hadn’t been in the water for that long. 

The driver’s side door had been ripped off as whatever had hit the side of the jeep and sent it sprawling over the side of the ditch, further down than Stiles thought it was going to go, before it stopped and he went skidding the last few feet into the freezing water. He glanced around quickly, hoping that the creature wasn’t still around waiting for him before leaning over his poor baby; maybe he could get one of the wolves to come and drag it to the mechanic’s for him, and dug around for his cell phone. A sliver of hope racked through him as he felt a small hard case that turned into bitter disappointment when he realised that it was his 3DS. “Je-just great...” he blew on his hands and rubbed his arms, “Fe-fuck...” letting out a deep breath, Stiles pulled himself together and thought warm thoughts as he made his way back towards the road.

Stiles wasn’t certain if it was the placebo effect of thinking about the hot sun and warm sand that had him warming up, or if his body was finally going numb and this was it. He was going to die from hypothermia and not from one of the many epic bloody battles that he had envisioned. And that just made the whole thing worse.

“Nuh-nothing...cuh-could make...make this worse...” He whined as he stubbed his toe on a rock that was hidden beneath the thin layer of snow. At least, he thought, that he could feel it which was a good sign for his body and keeping appendages. In the distance he could see lights, what they were the lights of he wasn’t sure. They weren’t moving so he ruled out cars unfortunately that also eliminated the possibility of people, unless it was a house. God, Stiles hoped it was a house.

From the left came a loud crunch, and he turned his head praying that it was a mountain lion, or one of the many friendly neighbourhood werewolves, and not the mystical magical thing that had taken the slightly temperate and highly rainy winter they had been having and turned it into a minor blizzard of freezing rain and snow. 

Stiles hadn’t even seen it. He didn’t even have a general description of the beast because he had been running around doing some last minute Christmas shopping for the dinner –that he was supposed to be home cooking, since the entire pack was gathering at the Stilinski house later in the evening. It had been the Sheriff’s idea and, despite the fact that their house was nowhere near big enough for eleven people, everyone had agreed. Stiles had tried to argue that the McCall and Martin homes were bigger and more well suited for it, but Melissa was working until late and didn’t trust the boys to cook in her kitchen after the Easter Ham Mishap of ’09 and Lydia told him, with a flip of her hair, that her mother was having a party for all of her associates. Stiles had muttered under his breath that a pack holiday should be celebrated at the pack house, to which Derek had nodded and said “Next year.”

Now he saw it, though, sort of. He saw swift movement in his peripheral and there was a faint hiss in the air before a small cloud formed a few feet away from Stiles’ feet. He shivered as the air dropped a few more degrees around him and didn’t realise that he was holding his breath until a large puff of steam appeared in front of his face, it took him a minute to figure out that it was his breath and then another minute before he realised that not all of the steam had dissipated and that there was a shape forming in front of him. Stiles took several steps backwards, tripping a few times and nearly landed back in the lake, as the mist solidified and took on the shape of a little girl.  
She had long, almost black, hair that looked wet and hung around her shoulders limply. Her eyes were a blue so pale they were almost white, and her skin was nearly translucent in its paleness. She wore a short, white, dress that almost looked like a nightgown and she peered up at Stiles with her eyes large, and tilted her head to the side,

“Ma?”

Stiles groaned, “Yuh-you have got...got to be, shitting me...”

The little girl took a few steps towards him, holding her arms up and made grabbing motions with her hands. Stiles whimpered as he stretched his limbs and picked her up. The shocking cold of her skin melted away and warmth spread through Stiles entire body. His extremities didn’t feel like they were about to fall off anymore, and his skin had gone back to its normal pallor and not the frozen variety. His clothes were still soaked though, and he still shivered when the wind blew over them –but he was fairly certain he was going to live now.

“Maaaa!” She wrapped her arms around Stiles’ neck and rubbed her face against the fabric of his jacket. Stiles sighed and shifted her so that she was balanced on his right hip before he started walking back towards the road,

“Look kid, I’m not your mom...okay?” He tilted his head to look down at her, she looked up with big pale eyes. Okay, so she was kind of ridiculously adorable and Stiles couldn’t help but smile as she smiled up at him. Until her smile turned toothy, and he saw two pearly white rows of sharp teeth, “You know what, on second thought, you can call me Ma all you want.”

After a handful of minutes, he managed to reach where the jeep had gone off of the road and, after manoeuvring her on to his back, Stiles climbed the side of the ditch and pulled them both back up to the road. The light that he had seen before had been a streetlight that was now out. “Man, chicklette, I don’t even know what time it is anymore.”  
He had left the house around one in the afternoon but it was winter time and the sun had been starting to set when he had left. Now it was almost completely set, and he was without his phone, leaving him lost for time, “They’re going to kill me when I get back...” Stiles sighed, again, and tightened his grip on the little girl’s legs as he started hiking down the road.

They walked for, what felt like, at least half an hour in silence with the exception of Stiles humming under his breath to keep himself occupied, and not thinking about the mystery beast sitting on his back –the little girl that could easily rip his throat out with her teeth. He turned his head to peer over his shoulder and met her icy blue eyes and toothy smile, which he nervously returned, “I don’t suppose you have a name?”

“Ma!”

“Or can say anything besides Ma..?”

She let go of Stiles jacket and leaned back, her head tilted and arms up in the air, Stiles tightened his grip on her legs. He so did not need her falling and braining herself on the side of the road –not if there was a bigger whatever-she-is out there looking for her, “Maaaaaaaaaa!”

It started to hail.

Stiles blinked, as the hail seemed to bounce off of an invisible shield around them and fall to the ground, “I-it’s you...I mean, I kind of guessed that back at the lake but...holy shit, so the blizzard that’s sweeping California...that must be your Ma.”

The little girl leaned forward again and hugged Stiles around the neck, rubbing her face in his throat, “Ma...”

\--

It took a while but eventually they made it back to the Stilinski house, Stiles silently cursing all of his friends, especially the werewolves, for having the worst sense of everything ever. When he didn’t need them they were everywhere, but when he did? Nada.

He swung the little girl, demon child –he wasn’t sure what she was, around to his hip again, making her giggle and opened the door to an empty house. The cruiser wasn’t in the driveway, even though his dad had the day off, but there was a note on the table telling him that he had gone over to the new deputy, Natalie’s house to feed her cats while she was in Bora Bora. Stiles let out a soft breath. At least he wouldn’t have to explain a random child to his dad for a little while longer. 

Stiles made his way upstairs and set the girl down on his bed. He knelt in front of her and pointed to himself, “Stiles,” he pointed to her. She tilted her head to the side and blinked. She pointed at him, 

“Ma,” and then to herself, “Maa.”

Stiles groaned and fell back onto his ass, rubbing his hands in his hair, “No...my name is Stiles. What is...yours...for fuck...” He shook his head. In the three seconds that he hadn’t been watching her, she had curled up into a small ball in the middle of his bed and fell asleep. “Well...at least she won’t be in the way.” He stood up and draped his blanket over her before making his way back downstairs. He still had a feast to finish cooking after all.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the multiple half started dishes, Stiles cursed loudly and pulled at his hair. He still needed a few things, the few things that he had left to go get in the first place before his jeep was totalled. Whimpering in a very manly way that he would later deny should any werewolves bring it up, Stiles grabbed the landline and dialed the first number he could think of,

“What happened to your cell phone this time.”

Stiles pouted, “Hi to you too, Sourwolf,” he sighed, at the grunt, “Oh stop I need you to do me like the biggest favour ever.”

He could hear Derek roll his eyes, over the phone, as the slightly older man let out the most disgruntled sigh Stiles had ever heard, “And what is that, exactly?”

“Oh wow, you actually used a question mark in that sentence didn’t you?”

“Stiles,” he growled.

“Right! Uh...I need you to run to the grocery store and pick up a few things.”

“Really, Peter saw you there not that long ago.”

“Ugh, I know...” he rubbed his face, trying not to picture Derek’s face and those stupid eyebrows judging him, “I kind of...had an accident on the way home and...lost...all of it including my jeep –which I was wondering if you could drag to the mechanics, or at least up to the road so I can get it towed...or get one of your Betas to...either or.”

There was a long pause. Stiles could hear Derek breathing, so he knew that the werewolf hadn’t hung up on him –that had happened before, and he closed his eyes. If he could hear Derek, then it was without a doubt Derek could hear his heart beating and the sound of his nervous swallow. Stiles could picture the rapid movement of Derek’s eyebrows as he tried to wrap his head around the jumbled barf of words Stiles had thrown at him. Just as Stiles thought that maybe Derek had hung up and it was just the static of a landline making the evenly spaced noises, Derek cleared his throat. Stiles prepared himself for the argument that was sure to erupt,

“Are you alright?”

“It wasn’t –wait, what?”

“Are you. Alright.”

Stiles blinked, “Uh...for the most part? I mean, my jeep rolled a few times off the side of the road and down a ditch and kind of flung me into a lake –but I’m totally fine now like a hundred and ten percent more awesome!” He added with a hurry as a small rumbled echoed down the line, “Seriously, Derek, I’m fine. No falling off fingers or toes or anything. Do you hear a chatter in my teeth...or a blip in my heart?”

Derek sighed, “What do you need?”

He grinned, “You might want to write this down.”

“Just text me the list.”

“Uh...I can’t...my phone is kind of at the bottom of a lake at the moment, dude.”

Derek grumbled something under his breath as he dug around for a pen and a piece of paper. After a few minutes of things clattering and paper shuffling, and Stiles chuckling as Derek growled, the line went silent again, “Uh...Derek?”

“The list, Stiles.”

“Right, okay, so I need...” he listed off all the extra vegetables and meat, and spices, and other cooking ingredients that he needed extra.

“Why do you need so much...”

“I actually don’t, if I wasn’t planning on feeding five werewolves who eat like nine times more than a human –and three of them are still budding teenagers. Food. Derek. You guys eat a lot of food.”

“It’s not our fault that our bodies and metabolism breakdown and use up energy faster than humans...”

“Oh my god, don’t get all defensive because I’m actually making sure you can eat until your black-hole of a stomach is full.” There was a click. There was a dial tone. Stiles stared at the handset, mouth flopping open and closed like a fish for a few minutes, “Th-that asshole...he better still be going to the store...”

Stiles moved over to the counter and put the phone back on its base. He heard a squishing noise and looked down, expecting to have stepped on a broken egg or something –instead he found a puddle of water. A puddle of water that was connected to a bunch of footsteps that went all over the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs. Confused, he looked himself over and realised that he was still wearing his soaking wet clothes. Which was odd because he felt dry –he had since he came into contact with the little girl and stopped shivering, maybe he had gone into shock and was dying after all. Huh.

He climbed his way back up to his room, the girl was starfished out on his bed –still sleeping, and shook his head as he stripped off his wet clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He pulled on dry boxers, his Iron Man t-shirt, and decided at the last moment to grab his slippers out from underneath his bed. He was just putting his foot on the bottom step when the doorbell rang. Raising an eyebrow he walked over and opened the door, nearly having a heart attack,

“Since when do you use the front door...let alone the doorbell? I didn’t know you could...use one.”

Derek rolled his eyes, head moving slightly with the action, “I use the front door a lot more then you think.” He handed Stiles the bags that he was carrying and went back to the Toyota to get the others. Stiles hide a smile behind the brown paper bag and made his way into the kitchen. 

He set the bags down on the counter and turned to watch Derek, carrying the other six bags, seriously werewolves, walk into the kitchen. Stiles looked around and moved to clear off the kitchen table, 

“You can set them there,” he was not watching the way Derek’s arms flexed underneath that stupid leather jacket as Derek leaned forward and put the bags on the table, “Thanks, I really-“ he was cut off by a sharp screech coming from upstairs. Derek growled and shifted into his Beta form as he ran to the stairs, Stiles chasing after him, “Wait –Derek wait!” He grabbed him by the back of the jacket. Derek snapped his head around,

“Stiles there’s-“

“I know.”

“You know?!” Derek turned around, fully human again, and walked down the stairs. He backed Stiles up against the door, “You know that there’s a supernatural creature in your house. In your room.”

“Yes, Derek, I do. I put her there.”

“You. Her. Stiles.” Derek closed his eyes, hands on the door bracketing Stiles’ head.

Stiles sighed softly and placed a hand on Derek’s chest and gave a soft push, “Dude, she’s still crying.”

Derek stepped to the side and followed Stiles up the stairs and into his bedroom. Stiles paused in the doorway when he saw the mini hail storm happening over his bed. Cautiously he stepped into the room, “Hey, chicklette.”

As soon as she heard his voice her head snapped in their direction. The crying stopped, the storm stopped, and she held her arms up and made grabby hands at him, “Maa!” Stiles picked her up and she clung, rubbing her face in his neck again. 

“Stiles,”

“Yeah, uh, I’m not really her mom...obviously. I found her, she found me actually, after I pulled myself out of the lake.”

“What is she?”

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t know. All she does is call me Ma...well she stopped me from dying from hypothermia too.”

“And she made a snow storm. In your room.”

“I know, I know...but I can’t do anything about it right now.” Stiles huffed, “I have an army to cook for and I’m kind of running out of time.”

“Stiles, if she’s calling you Ma then that means that she was separated from her real mother. Did you stop to think that maybe the freak snow storm hitting Beacon Hills right now is caused by that things mother, who is probably looking for her child.”

“Of course I have!” Stiles snapped, “But I can’t exactly do anything about it. We don’t know where her mother is. We don’t know if her mother looks anything like her!”

“What do you mean, we don’t know if it looks anything like her?”

With a sigh, Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the girl into his lap, “I think they can take on any form they want. When I first saw her, by the lake, I thought that it was my breath steaming in the cold air. Then she solidified into the shape of a little girl. So...who knows what Mama Mist is walking around looking like...all bad ass and snow white and...whatever...” he trailed off, watching Derek’s jaw lock into place as the Alpha ground his teeth together. 

“We need to find it.” Derek narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the bed. The little girl whimpered and tried to burry herself in Stiles’ chest as she tried to get away from him. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and glared up at the stalking predator,

“Dude, you’re scaring her!”

“Dude,” Derek mocked, “She’s a dangerous supernatural being. It’s a self defense mechanism to get you to protect her.”

“Yeah, well...it’s working so stop it before she starts cry and fills my room with ice and snow.”

Derek huffed, loudly, and stormed out of the room. Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered “Drama Queen,” under his breath as he followed the werewolf down the stairs.  
Derek stood in the doorway, holding it open, and stared upwards. Stiles raised an eyebrow and tried to look around him, but couldn’t see what Derek was looking at, “Derek...what is it?”

“I think...I think her mother’s here.” He stepped out on to the front step and Stiles walked over beside him. The little girl gave a happy squeak and started wiggling around in Stiles’ arms. 

“Holy mother of ice monsters, Batman...”

Up in the sky, where the snow and hail was the heaviest, was a massive dark grey cloud that spiraled for miles. Or at least at first glance it looked like a cloud. It had a distinct serpentine shape and the more Stiles stared at it the more solid it became. A part of it shifted and a massive snake’s head formed directly above them, mouth open to reveal a sharks’ set of teeth, and it started to move towards them faster than a normal cloud. 

Stiles held the girl up to the monster like an offering to the gods. She raised her arms, shouted “Ma!” and started to turn into a vapor. The snake uncoiled and stretched to touch the tip of its nose into the vapor and a smaller, serpentine, cloud formed next to it. 

“How...is no one else seeing this?” Stiles whispered, jumping a little when he felt a hand on his back. He looked over and saw Derek shake his head,

“Maybe they can’t. It’s possible that it’s only letting us see it.”

“So we’re just standing here, watching the snow fall...and I had my arms up, and oh god Mrs Jefferson is watching us from the window and all her cats are there too.”

“Then let’s go inside.”

Stiles nodded and let Derek guide him back into the house, he cast a glance back at the house across the street just in time to see the curtains fall back into place. With the door closed behind them, Stiles rubbed his arm and sighed, “Well, cooking...that’s a thing that needed to be finished three days ago.”

“Do you need help?”

Stiles blinked and grinned, “Oh my god, dude, that would be –yes. Yes I am going to work you like a slave. You’re going to regret offering to help.” Derek rolled his eyes and his sleeves.

\--

“And that, was the first Christmas we really spent together.” Stiles hummed as he pulled the blankets up to the little girl’s chin. She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in an identical look to her father’s, and frowned. Stiles sighed softly, “What’s the matter, Ala?”

Ala wiggled, bringing her arms up and over the blanket to grab for her teddy bear, “Did you ever find out what the little girl and her Mommy were?”

“Yup, we did,” he kissed her forehead, “But that’s another story for another night. You need to get to sleep or Santa won’t come.”

“So do you and Dad.”

“And we’re going to bed too.”

She nodded, “Good.”

Stiles chuckled and kissed her forehead again, “Good night Ala.”

“Good night Papa.” She yawned and snuggled into her pillow, arms wrapped around her stuffed wolf, and was asleep almost instantly. 

Stiles let out a yawn of his own as he stood up and shuffled out of the door, closing it just enough that there was a small crack of light still filtering into her room. Scratching his stomach he made his way to his and Derek’s shared bedroom, smiling at the werewolf.

“So...I’m not tired.” He said in a casual tone, taking off his shirt in the process. Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up from his book,  
“Good for you.”

Stiles pouted and shimmied out of his jeans. He pulled the comforter back and slid into bed, pressing up against Derek and wiggling until the older man lifted his arm and draped it around Stiles’ shoulders, “So maybe you should put that book down and-“

“Stiles, Ala isn’t asleep yet.”

“Not true, she was out before I even left the room.”

“She’s still awake and colouring with those disgusting scented markers Lydia bought for her. Besides, weren’t you the one that said Santa wouldn’t come until everyone was asleep?”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but then didn’t. Last thing he needed was for the little werewolf down the hall to hear him say that Santa wasn’t real. Derek smirked and leaned to the side, putting his book down on the nightstand. He turned back to Stiles and kissed him, murmuring against his lips, “I’m going to put the rest of the presents under the tree. I’ll be right back.”

“Fine...” Stiles sighed and rolled over to his side. He was not pouting as he listened to Derek pull on his housecoat and left the room.

A handful of minutes later, Derek walked back in and Stiles felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge. Stiles rolled over and blinked, “What are you...”

Derek shifted, making sure the Santa hat didn’t fall off, and leaned over Stiles, “Merry Christmas.”

Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him down till their lips brushed, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
